


Quid Pro Quo

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tumblr Treasures [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M, Negotiations, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: For the 3-sentence AU fic meme:
It was his first time buying. He didn't know if it was her first time selling. What does it matter?





	

Draco jerked when she slid into the seat across from him at the bar; it made her smile a little to watch him try to hide his emotions, never his strong suit. Shock and horror, yes, panic responses that were entirely expected, but then— there it was, the flush of realization, recognition, and his eyes flicked down over her, just once, very quickly, and she knew he was ready to listen.

"The first thing I need you to acknowledge,” she said quietly, “is that we’re both here because we want to be."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/post/54872158982/dracohermione-au-hermione-is-a-prostitute-im).


End file.
